


You Know

by earpsolano



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: 2nd Person, Angst, F/F, I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earpsolano/pseuds/earpsolano
Summary: "You set me up?""I'm sorry, I had to.'But did you 'have to', or did you want to?(Set in 2x12, Luisa's POV)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! This fic is a little different to the usual, but I though it would be interesting to try writing in the 2nd person. 
> 
> Sooooo here it is! Hope you enjoy :) x

You know this is the right thing to do, but it feels so wrong. 

You’ve been waiting quietly on the hospital bed for what feels like hours. You’re worried this looks fake, that she’ll know. The single table placed beside your bed, empty, it has no purpose. What if she knows you set her up? She’ll hate you.

She’ll hate you as much as you’re supposed to hate her.

Your mind can help but think of the worst case scenario. For the police, the worst that could happen is she comes and escapes. Leaving no trace behind her and that’s the last they see of Sin Rostro.

The worst case scenario for you is that she doesn’t come back. 

She does’t come to see you because she never loved you and everything you ever had was a lie. 

None of it was real and you really are crazy.

She never cared and she was never coming back.

But maybe it’s better to all believe that. 

At least then you could try and move on.

Every breath you take feels like a weight being put on your chest until you can barely breathe without your lungs burning with every exhale. 

You don’t know how long you’ve been waiting, but it feels like hours.

The beating of the machine next to you is drilling into your head. It’s your heart beat and every couple seconds the machine goes off to tell you it’s still there. But right now, you’re not sure that you would care if it stopped.

Everything is piling on top of you and the tension in the machine filled room is becoming unbearable. 

Your eyes are heavy. You let them close, just for a second. You know your safe, you’re surrounded and Susanna is just outside. She can’t hurt you. 

She wouldn’t hurt you.

Would she?

You push this thought aside and open your eyes, instantly regretting it.

She walks through the door and everything freezes, just for a second. You don’t know what to do. It’s been so long since you last saw her. For nearly a year she was just a name, just a face in a photo, a permeant image in your memory. Now she was here. She came here, for you.

She was here for you.

She took the hospital mask off her face and a small gasp escapes your lips. She was still Rose you remembered. After all the speculations the police had drilled into your mind about her changing her face, and she hadn’t. She was the Rose you could never forget.

“Rose.” You hadn’t planned on saying anything. Her name just escaped you. It sounded hoarse and broken. “Your face, it’s the same.” You feel the tears fill your eyes and threaten to spill as you speak. She was here, it was her. This was real.

Every emotion you forgot you had cursed your veins as her hand intertwined with yours.

“Would you repaint the Sistine Chapel.” You laugh quietly. You know you shouldn’t, but you can’t not. 

Her thumb is tracing patterns over your palm and you forget where you are, just for a moment.

You know you should feel hatred for her. You should hate her. When you see her face you should feel anger and disgust take over your body.

But you don’t.

You love her. You know you love her. And she loves you.

Doesn’t she?

“I had to make sure you were alright.” You nod. You know thats why she is here. You feel guilt flood your system. You led her here. You trapped her. 

You betrayed her.

But that’s nothing compared to what she did to you.

So why do you still feel awful?

You watch as her face falls slightly and she takes a sharp breath. “and I also came her to say goodbye.” Your smile is instantly gone.

“What?” You sound confused but you know what she said.

Goodbye, a word she has said to you so many times and you are afraid that this time she means it.

“You need to move on, there’s no future for us.” You feel your heart beat quicken as adrenaline floods your veins. You don’t want her to leave. Not again.

Not again.

You blurt out the first word that comes to your mind, “Why?” You feel empty, as if she’s already gone. “Don’t say that.” She can’t leave you. 

But she can.

She already has.

“Luisa, you’re not going to run away with me.” You feel desperation take over as the memories flood your mind. You had refused to run away with her once and look where it landed you.

You know she’s going to leave if you don’t say something. And you don’t want her to leave, so you speak. “I mean, I could.” You stumble over your words as they leave your mouth.

You know what you just said was true. But you also know you aren’t running anywhere.

You think you know what’s about to happen. But you don’t. 

You have no idea.

And maybe that’s for the best.

Her face changes, a small smile forms and you feel the hatred that you should feel for her turn to you.

You wait in a deafening silence you wish had lasted longer. You could have stayed frozen in that moment forever. But that was’t the plan.

“Turn around slowly and put your hands up.” Susanna speaks quickly and Roses head whips around. You want to scream. You want to tell Susanna to leave so you can pretend this was real. 

She cares, she was going to run away. 

This is your fault.

There is a gun pointed at the love of your life’s chest, and it’s your fault.

You try and refrain from crying, you know you shouldn’t care what she thinks of you. She’s a murder, a sociopath. She ruined your life. 

She don’t care, so why should you?

She’s the bad guy.

But as she slowly turns her head to look at you, “You set me up?” the tears take over your vision. Yes. You did. “I’m sorry I had too.” You try and justify yourself but she retracts her hand from yours. You miss the feeling of her hand within your own.

What if that’s the last time she hold your hand?

They say if you love someone, you let them go.

But you can’t let her go.

She is all you have.

You don’t want her.

You need her. 

The room becomes blurred as the tears stain your vision. 

The room spins as you hear threats come from Roses lips. The same lips yours have collided with so many times.

Why do you love her? After everything she put you through, after everything she’s done. Why do you love her?

The sinking feeling in your chest grows until it consumes you. 

You stay in the grey hospital bed, frozen. As Susanna passes her the gun you have the urge to run and stand in front of it. To help Susanna. To do the right thing.

But you don’t.

You know you should, but you don’t.

Everything becomes distant, as if this were a dream. You wish this was a dream.

But it’s not.

Rose walks from the room. Susanna walks in front of your love with a gun pressed up against her spine.

You’re useless. 

This is your fault.

It takes a minute for your legs to function, and you find yourself running. You don’t know where they went, but as the police flood a corridor, you follow.

You turn a sharp corner into another identical corridor of the hospital. Everything looks the same. 

But then you see him. Michael.

You follow him through this maze of corridors until he disappears around the corner.

You barley register Susanna slumped against the wall, all you see is Michael crouched over…

Your biggest fear. 

Your worst nightmare.

She’s lying, lifeless.

A strangled scream escapes your lips. You have to cover your own mouth to stop the sound. The tears start to roll down your cheeks as you blame yourself.

She was here because you set her up.

She is dead because you set her up.

You don’t believe it. You can still feel her thumb tracing your palm.

You can’t bring yourself to look away. Maybe if you keep looking, she’ll take a breath. Maybe her eye lids will flutter open.

Maybe this is all a dream.

But as a police officer begins to pull you away. Reality sinks in. This is real. She’s gone. The love of your life is gone, and it’s because of you.

This isn’t how it was supposed to end.

You were supposed to run away and live happily ever after.

She wasn’t supposed to be the bad guy.

Your body is trembling uncontrollably as you are practically dragged away.

This isn’t real. This isn’t real. This is not real.

You repeat that to yourself as your body becomes numb and your legs forget how to function. 

This isn’t real. This isn’t real. This is a dream.

Your breaths become shorter and shaper and the world becomes a blur.

You know she loved you.

She came back for you.

You know she didn’t want to hurt you.

She would never have hurt you.

She is your everything.

She was your everything.

And now you have nothing.

You know this is real because no matter how many times you try and wake up, you don’t.

You know this is your fault and the little voices in the back of your head will never let you forget it.

You know you’ll never love someone the way you loved Rose.

You know she’s gone.

You know she’s not coming back.

You know this is your fault.

You know so much.

But…

You never know when lightning’s gonna strike.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> PLEASE let me know down below if you liked this style of fic!! :)
> 
> See y'all next time! X


End file.
